


Will For Survival

by Windstorms



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, POV Daryl Dixon, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Terminus, Terminus (The Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/pseuds/Windstorms
Summary: Daryl will always follow Rick's lead.





	Will For Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as post-season 4 or pre-season 5.
> 
> This is a re-posting of an old work.

"They're fucking with the wrong people."  
  
Daryl's used to being on his own, looking out for himself.  
  
It's different now. This group, these people, are more of a family to him than his own flesh and blood ever were. Still, lies don't come easily to him. He can't entirely suppress his snort of derision at Rick's declaration.  
  
Rick silences him with an intense look, his blue eyes as piercing as cold steel. "We've been up against worse odds," Rick states calmly. He's absolutely wrong but he's also deadly serious.  
  
Daryl nods. Rick needs him to back him up more than ever before, and Daryl will do that with his dying breath. He clears his throat and tries again. "We'll make it out of here."  
  
Even he doesn't quite believe it.  
  
The rest of the group remains silent, too scared for false words and delusions. Too scared to fight. But they have to. After everything they've been through, the things they've had to do. They owe that much to everyone they've already lost. This isn't what takes them down.  
  
This won't be how they will die - driven into an abandoned train car like a herd of cattle, waiting for the slaughter.


End file.
